


Happy Anniversary

by peja



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom thinks his lovers have forgotten an important event</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: 21 Jumpstreet  
> Pairing: Doug Penhall/Dennis Booker/Tom Hanson  
> Portrayed by Peter DeLuise/Richard Grieco/Johnny Depp  
> Summary: Tom thinks his lovers have forgotten an important event  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warning: smarm, threesome  
> Acknowledgments: This story is dedicated to Susie (FanFicAddicts) who asked for a 21 jumpstreet (Hanson) using the words: feathers, whips, cherries, beer, wine, ham, hot air balloon, and cheap  
> General thanks to all of you folks who are requesting short fics and improvs in the various fandoms. You're keeping the words flowing.

Tom Hanson burrowed lower his his chair, glaring across the room. It wasn't fair. His lover of exactly one fantastic year, Doug Penhall, had been caressing, nibbling and dropping little wet kisses and gentle love bites over Booker's naked chest and neck for a blazing two hours without casting him a single glance. Not one damn fucking, 'why don't you come over here and join us' glance

It wasn't freaking fair. This was the anniversary of his joining the two other men. He should be getting the attention.

But he wasn't. They were acting like he wasn't even in the room.

He nibbled at his lower lip, scowling. Oh God, was that it? Had he lingered too long? Were they bored with him? Had he been to needy? Too clinging?

Did they want him to leave?

Choking on the growing lump in his throat, he bolted to his feet and dashed for the door, intent on putting an end to his self-imposed torment.

"Where do you think you are you going, Tom?" Dennis' voice was low. Dangerous.

Hand on the doorknob, Tom threw over his shoulder. "Down to Tony's. Thought it would be nice to have a beer, maybe spend some time with a couple of the guys..."

"No."

Tom whirled around, finding himself nose to nose with the other an. How the hell had Dennis managed to cross the room so silently, and so damn fast?

"No?" Tom managed to keep the threatening squeak out of his voice. Just barely.

"No, Tom," Dennis repeated. "You are not going out tonight."

"I don't see why I..."

"Because," The click of handcuffs was something too familiar for the cop in Tom not to recognize. Before he could react to the stunning action of having that cuff locking around his wrist, Dennis had the second cuff snapped around his own wrist. "I said no."

"What the hell...?"

Dennis smiled patiently. "I know you, Pet. In the mood you so obviously are in, you would be out the door and gone before I can reason with you. This seemed like the best way to manage you quickly."

"I don't need to be managed, dammit."

One dark brow arched. "Oh?"

"Come on, Tom?" Doug approached them, three glasses and a bottle of wine in hand. "You, more than anyone I know, need to be taken to hand." He smirked darkly. "Often."

Tom's glance raced between his lovers and he couldn't suppress the shudder that raced through him.

These two men wore a completely different face in public from the one they wore in the seclusion of their home. Where Dennis Booker appeared for all the world to be a reckless dare devil off his leash to the masses, at home with his lovers, he was a man in charge. The alpha male in their relationship. And he controlled his lovers with a velvet glove.

Doug Penhall, the department ham, put on a public face of pure innocence. A cop with a heart. It was all most people too lazy to explore the enormous concealed depths of the man saw. No one at the church even began to suspect that in the privacy of their home a deeper...darker side of the man emerged even while the innocent dropped. A masterful man who knew what he wanted and would stop at very little to achieve his desires.

It was this control that captured Tom in the beginning. And which kept him mesmerized by the relationship he found himself in.

Doug's long fingers traced Tom's lips and he cast a dark smile at Booker. "What say we take this to the bedroom, Dennis."

Dennis wrapped his free arm around Doug's waist and claimed another passion-fed kiss. "Sounds good."

"Why don't I just give you guys some priva..."

"Did we ask for privacy, Pet?" Dennis tangled his long fingers in Tom's hair, drawing him close and staring deep into his eyes. "I have some new whips I have been dying to try out, Brat." his eyes narrowed and a dangerous smile tugged at his lips. "Want to feel their bite, then?"

Tom opened his mouth to challenge him. Then thinking better of it, snapped his jaws shut, his teeth clicking together with the force of it.

Dennis reached out, tracing one long finger down his cheek. His thumb slid slowly over Tom's lower lip, continuing to form the cup around his lower jaw. "Yes?" he asked, his brow arching. "You had something you wanted to say?"

Tom swallowed around the lump in his throat and shook his head that minute bit that Dennis' hold allowed. "No, sir. Nothing."

"There's our good boy, Pet." Dennis' smile was dark, promising secret pleasures shared by only these three. He lowered his had toward Tom, pausing a breath away from his lips to murmur, "Bedroom."

Tom couldn't have prevented the longing moan that escaped him when Dennis claimed his lips if his life had depended on it. His knees threatened to give when Doug plastered himself against his back, the hard evidence of his arousal finding the molded seam of his jeans as if by guided missile. He whimpered softly as Doug brushed aside his hair and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Losing himself in the sensual delight of his lovers' assault, Tom had no idea how he came to be spread out, naked on the king-sized bed they shared. It didn't matter. Not with them bathing his skin in hot, wet kisses. Not while their hands feathered over his stimulated flesh, raising lust inspired goose-flesh where hey touched, teasing desire hungered shivers of delight over his sex-blinded form.

Dennis grinned, reaching into the bedside table for a tube of massage oil and the room was suddenly filled with the sweet smell of cherries.

He was unable to string two words together when Dennis coaxed him to lift his legs over his muscular shoulders. Could only experience as the masterful man laved him with the warmed oils then drove tenderly into his core. He was reduced to a babbling sex toy as Doug's lips closed around his own hard cock and he was suddenly swallowed whole.

Minutes. Seconds. Hours. Days. Trapped in a blaze of passion, Tom lost track of reality. His body soared, Hot. cold. Hot. Exploding in a tiny death only to drift back to life in the tender embrace of two men he loved more than life itself.

"Back with us, Brat?" Doug asked with a teasing smile, as his eyes focused.

Tom could only nod, waiting for his brain to reconnect with his power of speech.

"Happy anniversary, Pet." Dennis murmured, licking at the corner of Tom' mouth.

Tom sought his mouth, giving himself over to a tender kiss. "Love you." He turned to Doug, accepting a deep kiss from him as well. "Love you both."

"See, Doug," Dennis chuckled softly. "I told you our boy would enjoy us making this a cheap date more than going out on the town."

Doug quirked an impish smile. "Yeah. But I still think we' should do this in that hot air balloon."

Tom chuckled, warming up to the idea, wild as it may be of making wild love in the clouds. "There's always next year."

 

the end


End file.
